livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Kanli the Mad (InVinoVeritas)
Basic Information Race: Half-Orc Class: Aberrant Sorcerer Level: 1 Experience: 406 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Orc Deity: None Kanli the Mad is a member of the Red Hand Society. Abilities STR: 13 +1 ( 3 pts) DEX: 14 +2 ( 5 pts) CON: 13 +1 ( 3 pts) INT: 7 -2 (-4 pts) WIS: 7 -2 (-4 pts) CHA: 20 +5 (17 pts) (+2 Racial) Combat Statistics (Roll) HP: 11 = + CON (1) + FC (1) + Toughness (3) AC: 12 = + DEX (2) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) AC Flatfooted: 10 = 10 INIT: +2 = (2) BAB: +0 = 1 (0) CMB: +1 = (0) + STR (1) CMD: 13 = + BAB (0) + STR (1) + DEX (2) Fortitude: +1 = 1 (0) + CON (1) Reflex: +2 = 1 (0) + DEX (2) Will: +0 = 1 (2) + WIS (-2) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 0 Spell Resistance: 0 Weapon Statistics Acidic Ray: Attack: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) Damage: 1d6, Crit: x2, Special: Acid, Touch Attack, Range 30' Chill Touch: Attack: +1 = (0) + STR (1) Damage: 1d6, Crit: x2, Special: Neg. Energy, Touch Attack, Fort DC 16 or 1 STR damage Chill Touch (vs. Undead): Attack: +1 = (0) + STR (1) Damage: 0, Crit: x2, Special: Touch Attack, Will DC 16 or Panicked for 1d4+1 rounds Touch of Fatigue: Attack: +1 = (0) + STR (1) Damage: 0, Crit: x2, Special: Touch Attack, Fort DC 15 or Fatigued for 1 round Greataxe: Attack: +1 = (0) + STR (1) Damage: 1d12+1, Crit: x3, Special: None Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (CHA) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Darkvision: 60' Darkvision Intimidating: +2 Intimidate Orc Blood: Race counts as both Human and Orc for magic effects Orc Ferocity: Fight as Disabled for 1 round after reaching negative HP Weapon Familiarity: Proficiency in Falchion and Greataxe. Orc weapons are Martial. Class Features Aberrant Sorcerer Acidic Ray: Ranged (30') Touch Attack, 1d6 acid damage, 8/day Cantrips: DC 15, unlimited Level 1 Spells: DC 16, 5/day Polymorph: +50% Duration for Polymorph subschool spells Feats Simple Weapon Proficieny: Proficient in Simple Weapons (Sorcerer) Eschew Materials: Does not need nonvaluable Material components to cast spells (Sorcerer) Toughness: +3 HP (Level 1) Traits History of Heresy: +1 trait bonus for all saving throws against divine spells Focused Mind: +2 trait bonus for all Concentration checks Skills * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 1 = (2) + INT (-2)/Level; Minimum 1 (Sorcerer) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Appraise -2 0 0 -2 +0 Bluff 5 0 0 5 +0 Climb 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Craft (Any) -2 0 0 -2 +0 Diplomacy 5 0 0 5 +0 Disable Device 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Disguise 5 0 0 5 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 5 +0 Heal -2 0 0 -2 +0 Intimidate 11 1 3 5 +2 Racial Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 -2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -2 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -2 +0 Perception -2 0 0 -2 +0 Perform ( ) 5 0 0 5 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 -2 +0 Ride 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive -2 0 0 -2 +0 Slight of Hand 0 0 2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 -2 +0 Stealth 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Survival -2 0 0 -2 +0 Swim 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 5 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Traveler's Outfit 5 lb Greataxe 20 GP 12 lbs Backpack 2 GP 2 lbs Bedroll 1 SP 5 lbs Winter Blanket 5 SP 3 lbs Cold Weather Outfit 8 GP 7 lbs Soap 5 SP 1 lb Belt Pouch 1 GP 0.5 lbs 2 Thunderstones 60 GP 2 lbs 2 Smokesticks 40 GP 1 lb 5 Tindertwigs 5 GP 0 lbs Sewing Needle 5 SP 0 lbs 2 doses Eelweed 180 GP 0 lbs (Oil of Taggit) Total Weight: 38.5 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 Finances PP: GP: 130 SP: 5 CP: Gems/Jewelry/Other: 50gp Garnet Pendant (Courtier's Jewels) Spells Cantrips: Arcane Mark Detect Magic Mage Hand Touch of Fatigue Level 1: Chill Touch Shield Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 16 Height: 5'10" Weight: 235 lbs Hair Color: Golden Brown Eye Color: Golden Skin Color: Tawny Demeanor: Distant, always staring off into space, Kanli has either retreated from the world, or perceives something very different. Because of his uncannily good looks, however, many have merely dismissed it as "visionary." Despite his aloof appearance at a distance, up close he proves to be friendly and talkative. He can be impulsive, but compelling in his calls to action. He has a tendency to refer to lots of metaphysics and philosophies that no one else has ever heard of. Appearance: His golden color and considerably human looks make him a considerable bit more attractive than the average half-orc. He has recently stated that he has founded the Red Hand Society, and his hands have turned a deep scarlet, the color raditating up his forearms. Background: Kanli is a founding member of the Red Hand Society, and has taken the symbol of the Red Hand as his personal Arcane Mark. He has begun trying to get people interested in joining the Society. Adventure Log Frog Hunt: link=http://www.enworld.org/forum/playing-game/286539-living-pathfinder-frog-hunt-6.html#post5288148 XP Received: 406 Treasure Received: 60.1 GP 2 doses Eelweed (treat as Oil of Taggit) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (GlassEye) (2 July 2010), Level 1 *Approval (grufflehead) (3 July 2010), Level 1 Category:Approved Characters